Alone in a Library
by LunarCherry
Summary: "That's what happens when I sit here for too long in silence, my mind takes over."


Sitting alone in a library; to some it's a fantasy, a dream. Think about it. A place where you can get away, a place of pure silence, the only company being the tattered pages of classic tales. The characters relate to you, the story keeps you interested, what else could go wrong? The only thing you have to worry about is whether the hero saves the princess, or if the villain gets there first.

For others, it's torture. It's too silent. You can hear your blood rushing through your veins, your own soft breaths, the rumble of your stomach. It gets to you. It drives you insane. You long for someone to walk in, to talk to you, to provide you with some sort of comfort. Something that will remind you, you are not alone.

Me? I'm in the middle.

I love to sit behind the counter, a thick book enveloping me in a new world. I fantasise that I am the princess, wishing for my own prince to come and rescue me. I long for an exciting life. I wish that someone would worry about me, that someone cared about me enough to travel across mountains, desert, the _ocean_ for me.

I hate to sit behind the counter, a thick book giving me unrealistic expectations of life. I fantasise that I am a normal teenage girl, worrying about boys and outfits. I long for a normal life. I wish that I had a best friend, someone who could cheer me up when I was down, someone who'd give me fashion advice. Someone who I could call a sister.

I watch Karen drink away her troubles, flirting away with Rick, something her sober self would never do. I watch Elli, working away to impress her boss. I watch Popuri, who has nothing to worry about than a few chickens. I watch Ann, taking time out of her day to help her father.

I watch Claire. I watch her run around the town, trying her best to give gifts to almost all the villagers in town. I listen to her ridiculous stories, meeting the Harvest Goddess, talking to Harvest Sprites, giving cucumbers to Kappa. I watch her and Gray smile at each other, pure love in each other's eyes. I envy her. Claire is lucky when it comes to love.

I assume it's because she is beautiful. Although, in my own opinion, Claire is nothing special. She's a pretty face but there is nothing redeeming about her qualities. I'd say she's just above average.

Mother tells me that beauty is in the eye of the beholder.

"_What one person finds unattractive is beautiful to another. There'll always be someone who'll love you, Mary, it just takes the right person to see your true beauty."_

But does it really matter? If beauty is in the eye of the beholder, why do things people love get mistreated? Why do people feel the urge to cheat? If you find something beautiful, shouldn't it be impossible to find someone better? Fairy tales always end in happy endings. Love is fake in them.

My books seem to taunt me. The princesses are always gorgeous, bright blue eyes, long blonde hair, stick thin figures, clear skin. Something which society would perceive as beautiful.

I am just me. Something society would perceive as average.

These books. These books make me happy. They make me believe that love can come from anywhere.

These books make me sad. They make me believe that you have to be something everyone sees as beautiful.

But these are just ramblings. I'm just sat here, a thick book grasped in my hand. That's what happens when I sit here in silence for too long, my mind takes over.

* * *

**Oh look, I'm (kind of) back. **

**So yeahhhhhhh, I made a oneshot :LLLLLLLL**

**tbh I wrote this bc of my own problems. I've been having a pretty bad time lately with body issues, friends etc. so this is what I did. It's just my ramblings, don't take this too seriously.**

**Thanks for reading c: Social Butterflies would've been updated a while ago, but I got a new laptop and lost all my progress. Sorry, I'll try and update soon. **

**Review if you want, idrc bc this was just a way to get my feelings out. It's not really my best work bu s**

**-Cherry xx**


End file.
